Chess
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Dan permainan catur dimulai. Mungkin ini akan menjadi lama. Mengingat kedua pemain sama-sama hebat. Tapi, bersediakah kalian sebagai penonton dari permainan catur ini menunggu? Kuharap kalian bersedia!/ Chapter/ Human!Won, Angel!Sulli, Devil!Kyu.


Cast: Choi Siwon, Choi Jinri (Sulli), Cho Kyuhyun (Marcus), etc

Genre: Angst, Romance, Fantasy, and Supranatural

Rate: M

Disclaimer: All cast belong to God but this story belong to me CX

Warning: Typo, OOC, Human!Won, Angel!Sulli, Devil!Kyu, All POV is Sulli's POV, etc

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**FAILED FLAMER, GET OUT FROM MY STORY!**

**HAPPY READING CX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kutatap sendu wajah _namja_ yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangku. Kutatap dia yang sudah menghembuskan napas teratur yang menandakan dirinya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Kuhela napasku perlahan. Kutekan dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

_TES!_

Perlahan, air mataku jatuh. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku menangis seperti ini.

"Menangis, eh?" Kutatap seorang pria yang kini sedang duduk manis di jendela kamarku. Kulihat sayap hitamnya masih terkepak. "Apakah kau menangis … **Sulli**?"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, **Marcus**?" Kutatap dirinya remeh walaupun sirat kesedihan masih tampak di irisku. Dia hanya terkekeh.

"Well, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu."

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Kali ini dia tertawa keras yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. Aku hanya khawatir _namja _yang berada di sampingku terbangun. Seperti mengerti air wajahku, iblis itu mengatakan, "Jangan khawatir. Kau juga tahu **banyak hal tentangku**. Siwon-**mu** itu tak akan bangun sebelum aku menghilangkan manteranya."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kita kembali ke topik. Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kepadamu untuk **tidak mengganggu kehidupan baruku**."

**Aku, Iblis itu dan juga seorang Manusia. Kami adalah segala apa yang disebut catur. Aku adalah pemain dengan warna putih sedangkan iblis itu adalah pemain dengan warna hitam. Serta manusia itu yang menjadi pionnya.**

Dia terkekeh lagi. Kurasa dia memiliki hobi baru sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu. Selagi aku masih diijinkan Tuhan untuk mendatangi dunia sesekali."

"Kau memang sangat istimewa, ya, Marcus. Bahkan Tuhan sangat memanjakanmu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Tuhan hanya ingin bersikap adil." Kulihat wajahnya datar. Berbeda dengan Marcus beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalau Tuhan adil, mengapa dia membiarkanku tinggal di **dunia kotor** ini?" Kulihat dia menatapku lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Aku sendiri hanya menatap ke arah depan. Tatapan kosong.

**Tidak hanya kami. Juga ada Tuhan yang berperan sebagai papan catur. Dia hanya peran tritagonis. Penengah dari segala permainan ini.**

"Karena kita berbeda, Sulli. Kau adalah malaikat yang harus selalu mematuhi perintah-nya. Sedangkan aku ditakdirkan untuk melanggar-nya."

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan beranjak dari ranjangku. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju jendela. Menghampiri iblis itu. "Itu bukan alasan, Marcus."

Kuhentikan langkahku. Aku hanya berdiri kaku di depannya. Sayap Marcus juga telah disembunyikan olehnya. "Duduklah!" Ditepuknya pahanya memberikan perintah agar aku duduk di pangkuannya. Aku tak menolak. Kududukkan diriku di paha Marcus.

"Sekarang, ceritakan segalanya jika kau mau. Aku masih tak mengerti. Kenapa kau bisa memilih arah yang salah." Dia memberi jeda sebentar. "Dan panggil aku dengan nama manusiaku. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku tidak memakai pakaian iblisku sekarang."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun." Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bersediakah kau menceritakannya, Jinri?" Kudengar dia mulai memanggilku dengan nama manusiaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Mungkin ini sedikit rumit. Tapi, ini semua karena **dia**!"

**Dan permainan catur dimulai. Mungkin ini akan menjadi lama. Mengingat kedua pemain sama-sama hebat. Tapi, bersediakah kalian sebagai penonton dari permainan catur ini menunggu? Kuharap kalian bersedia!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

AN: A-Yo, semua~ Kali ini author kece(?) kembali membawakan fic yang In-Progress. n.n Semoga readers senang, ya. *ciumsatusatu* *readersmuntah* Oh ya~ Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-review fic **Red Valentine**. n.n

Terakhir …

**REVIEW PLEASEU!**

**THANKS CX**


End file.
